Losing Control
by EarthTeleport
Summary: "Jebal keluarkan sosok yang memakai tubuhku ini. Aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo hyung terluka. Hiks…" "Kenapa Suho bisa mendadak sakit begini?" "Roh penasaran?" "Apa kalian sudah melihat teaser foto pertama yang di reveal oleh SM?" "Chanyeol… Chanyeol… Dia…" "Tapi kalau tidak begitu, semuanya tidak akan pernah selesai, manager hyung!" [EXO Official Couple / Horror / Mystery / Chap 5]
1. Chapter 1

**Losing Control**

**.**

**Cast: EXO Member**

**Genre : Horror – Mystery – Romance – Friendship – Etc…**

**Pairing : EXO Official Couple**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Summary : Semua member merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Kai. Begitupula Kyungsoo. Dan Sehun mengatakan kalau Kai terasa kosong. "MATI KAU, DO KYUNGSOO!" "K-kyungsoo hyung… A-aku… Aku men-mencekik… Mencekikmu. L-lehermu…" "Tidak seperti nyamuk. Itu seperti habis di cekik." [EXO Official Couple / Horror / Mystery / Chap 1]**

**Disclaimer : Cast belong to themselves. But, this story is mine…**

**.**

**a/n : Ini mystery – horror ketiga aku setelah Wedding Dress dan She's My Friend, Appa!... FF ini aku buat sebelum aku memutuskan untuk hiatus panjang~ Setelah For A Moment, Don't Go, dan Losing Control selesai, aku mau hiatus dulu. Aku juga bakalan jarang buat FF Oneshoot buat sekarang ini.**

**Kesehatan aku mulai buruk. Ahahaa~ katanya, ini efek karena aku terus berkutat siang dan malam Cuma buat ngetik di computer. Jari-jariku udah pada kaku, leherku juga pegel dan sakit, kepalaku berat banget, dan yah kakiku juga kaku. Intinya, aku butuh istirahat dan refreshing otak… Wkwkwk…**

**Dramatis ya… Hehe, tapi itu begitu adanya ^^**

**Maaf kalo ada yang kecewa dengan hiatus-nya diriku [emang siapa? O.O]… Tapi aku yakin itu gak akan terlalu lama kok… :D**

**Terus dukung, yaa…**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan di _dorm_ EXO saat itu sangat ramai. Kedua belas pria yang sedang dalam masa libur panjang itu tampak sedang meributkan sesuatu.

"Jangan menyentuh Ace sembarangan!" Kris terlihat sedang mengejar Chen yang berlari di depannya dengan membawa Ace, boneka Alpaca kesayangan Kris.

"Kenapa _gege_ pelit sekali? Aku kan hanya pinjam sebentar!" Chen menjawab sambil terus berlari. Semakin menjauh dari Kris. Di peluknya Ace dengan erat di dadanya.

"Aaaa~ Jangan memeluk anakku!"

SING~

Mendengar teriakan Kris barusan membuat semuanya berhenti beraktifitas. Baekhyun yang sedang berkutat dengan cermin bersama dengan Tao langsung mendelik tajam pada Kris. Suho yang sedang memakan kripik kentang bersama dengan Xiumin juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun dan Tao. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sedang bermain gitar dengan Lay. Luhan yang sedang bernyanyi kecil bersama Kyungsoo juga berhenti mendadak mendengar Kris berteriak. Sementara dua _maknae_ sepertinya diam saja. Sehun sedang mendengarkan musik melalui _mp3 player_ miliknya. Sedangkan Kai hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya.

Chen pun berhenti berlari. Melemparkan Ace pada pemiliknya. "_Gege_, aku kira kau akan menikah dengan seorang manusia. Perempuan yang cantik yang sepadan dengan ketampanannmu. Atau dengan Tao yang kau cintai itu. Tapi…" Ucapan Chen terhenti karena ia merasa ngeri untuk melanjutkannya.

Kris menatap satu per satu member yang menatap tajam padanya. "Apa?" Kris memeluk Ace. Seolah mengatakan kalau _Ace-adalah-milikku-jangan-menyentuhnya!_

"Tao melahirkan Ace!" Seru Chanyeol saat semuanya sedang hening.

Semua pasang mata –kecuali dua _maknae_- langsung mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit kikuk sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Apa yang salah?" Katanya polos.

Semuanya masih memandang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan alisnya. "Ace? Anak Kris… dan Tao-"

BUKH

Sebuah bantal kursi yang tidak terlalu besar mendarat di wajah Chanyeol dengan mulus. Membuat sang pemilik wajah langsung terjengkang ke belakang karena tidak sigap. "Auh! Taooooo~ _what are you doing_?!"

"Chanyeol-_gege_ jangan sok inggris!" Ucap Tao ketus. "Dan jangan seenaknya mengataiku melahirkan Ace dan menjadi ibu dari anak kapuknya Kris-_gege_!"

"Panda, ini bukan kapuk!"

"Tapi isinya memang begitu."

"Dia Ace!"

"Aku tau!"

"Jangan mengatainya anak kapuk. Tapi-"

"Anakmu?"

"…"

"Dan jangan menunjukku sebagai ibunya, _gege_!"

"Ya, Tao-"

"Aku tidur duluan." Satu kalimat itu di sertai dengan beranjaknya seorang pria dari duduknya. Berjalan dengan murung dan menunduk menuju kamarnya. Itu Kai.

Kalimat dingin dan datar itu membuat perdebatan antara Tao dan Kris menjadi berhenti dan menatap pria itu dengan aneh.

"Kenapa dia?" Lay bersuara. Menatap pada Suho yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Suho mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian pandangan semua member jatuh pada Kyungsoo. "Apa kau tau sesuatu, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Suho.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Dia tidak akan tidur di jam Sembilan. Dan ini baru saja jam delapan…" Xiumin berbicara. Mengeluarkan semua yang ia herankan. Menatap Kyungsoo juga.

Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya.

"Ini aneh. Kau mengetahui sesuatu, Kyung?" Kali ini Baekhyun juga ikut mendesak Kyungsoo. Semua member itu sudah mengelilingi Kyungsoo. Pasalnya, mereka tau kalau _roommate_ Kyungsoo itu bukanlah orang yang pendiam dan murung atau suka tidur ketika jam masih pukul delapan malam. Mereka sudah hapal dengan kebiasaannya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Kai?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Tao membuat Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas saja. Ia menutup matanya dan menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?"

"Karena kau yang paling tau tentang Kai!" Jawab semuanya kompak.

Kyungsoo hanya mencibir kecil. "Aku tidak tau apapun. Mungkin Kai sedang lelah dan ingin tidur lebih cepat. Ada apa dengan kalian?" Kyungsoo menatap malas pada semua pasang mata yang menatapnya intens. "Aku tidak sedang bertengkar dengannya. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kalian menyeramkan!" Kata Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan menusuk dari yang lainnya.

"Tapi ini aneh… Kai… Seperti bukan dirinya." Sehun mencabut sebelah _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya. Menatap semua _hyungdeul_-nya dengan serius. "Kai… Seperti kosong."

Semua member menatap Sehun. Termasuk Kyungsoo yang sudah memasang ekspresi tidak percaya…

_Apa yang sedang di katakan maknae itu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang tangan itu bergerak mendekati leher seorang pria yang sedang tertidur. Dengan pelan, tangan itu terus mendekat. Setelah mencapai jarak yang dekat, tangan itu berhenti sebentar.

"MATI KAU, DO KYUNGSOO!"

GREP

Mata Kyungsoo kontan terbuka lebar saat sepasang tangan mencekik lehernya dengan kuat.

"Aaarrgh!" Kyungsoo mencoba berteriak, tapi teriakkannya tidak cukup keras untuk bisa ia keluarkan. Tangannya menggapai-gapai tangan lain yang sedang mencekik lehernya.

"J-jongiiiiinnn…" Ucapan Kyungsoo terbata-bata. Iya, matanya melihat Jongin –Kai- yang berada di atasnya, mencekik lehernya dengan kuat.

Cekikan tangan Jongin di leher Kyungsoo semakin kuat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Jongin akan melepaskannya. Kyungsoo sudah kehabisan nafasnya, bahkan Kyungsoo sudah terbatuk-batuk saking sesaknya ia kali ini. Bukan hanya itu, rasa sakit akibat cekikan itu mulai membuat tubuhnya lemas.

"J-jonginahh…" Kali ini tangan Kyungsoo ia gunakan untuk menggapai pipi Jongin. Menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Mata Jongin yang awalnya terlihat berkilat marah dan berwarna merah menyala kini melembut seiring belaian tangan Kyungsoo di pipinya. Cekikannya di leher Kyungsoo juga semakin lama semakin terlepas.

"Ukhuk!" Kyungsoo terbatuk lagi. Kini tangan Jongin sudah tidak mencekiknya lagi. Justru Jongin hanya diam di sisi kasur Kyungsoo.

"A…aku…"

Kyungsoo bangun setelah berusaha mengembalikan pernafasannya. Ia duduk di samping Jongin. "Jongin-_ah_… Kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanyanya. Menyentuh punggung Jongin dan mengusapnya pelan-pelan.

Jongin menoleh dan ia menatap Kyungsoo. Mata Kyugsoo memancarkan perasaan lain. Perasaan sakit dan sesak yang sepertinya masih ia rasakan setelah Jongin mencekiknya. "K-kyungsoo _hyung_… A-aku… Aku men-mencekik… Mencekikmu. L-lehermu…" Jongin menunjuk leher Kyungsoo yang merah, bekas cekikannya tadi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak sengaja, kan? Kau pasti sedang bermimpi menjadi _Jack the Ripper_, ya?" Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil.

Jongin terdiam. Memandangi tangannya yang tadi ia pakai untuk mencekik Kyungsoo. _Hyung_ yang paling ia cintai. _Hyung_ yang paling ia jaga dan akan selalu ia lindungi. _Hyung_ yang belum pernah dan tak akan pernah ia sakiti.

"Ini masih jam dua malam. Kau tidur lagi saja…" Kyungsoo membantu Jongin untuk bangun dan berbaring di kasurnya sendiri. Setelah menyelimutinya dengan benar, Kyungsoo menyentuh kening Jongin yang berkeringat dingin. "Berdoalah sebelum tidur agar kau tidak bermimpi buruk. _Jaljja_…" Kyungsoo kembali ke kasurnya.

"_Hyung_… Maaf." Jongin menggumam. Walaupun gumammnya kecil, tapi Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Jongin menarik selimutnya sehingga menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Memutar tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi Kyungsoo.

'_Kenapa dengan Jongin…? Tubuhnya dingin.'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Paginya, member EXO sarapan dengan keadaan yang seperti biasanya. Ribut dan ricuh. Di penuhi dengan segala jenis _argument_ dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin, seperti biasanya.

Sarapan kali ini adalah sup kentang, karena menurut Kyungsoo sup kentang adalah makanan yang baik saat menjelang musim dingin.

Kyungsoo makan dengan tenang begitupun dengan Jongin. Suho dan Lay tampak sedikit romantis dengan saling menyuapi. Chen dan Xiumin sepertinya sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Sehun dan Luhan hanya saling lirik dan saling tersipu, entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Kris dan Tao malah asyik melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang bertengkar kecil.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_, kenapa lehermu merah begitu?" Sehun yang kebetulan sedang memperhatikan Kyungsoo bertanya setelah melihat tanda merah di leher _hyung_-nya.

Kyungsoo berhenti makan dan menatap Sehun. "_Jinjja_? Ah, ini karena nyamuk di kamarku sangat banyak semalam." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, mencoba meyakinkan Sehun dengan jawabannya.

Sehun merengut. "Tidak seperti nyamuk. Itu seperti habis di cekik." Katanya, membuat semua orang langsung menatap pada Kyungsoo, begitupula dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang langsung berhenti bertengkar.

Jongin berhenti makan dan langsung diam. Wajahnya kelihatan pucat dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"Yang benar saja, Hun-_ah_. Ini benar-benar karena banyak nyamuk di kamarku semalam. Benar kan, Jongin?" Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Jongin. Dan sesaat Kyungsoo langsung tertegun melihat keadaan Jongin.

"Kkamjong, kau mencekik Kyungsoo _hyung_?" Sehun tertawa kecil setelah melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Niatnya memang bercanda.

"Uwok!" Jongin memegangi perutnya sendiri. Berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"JONGIN!" Kyungsoo ikut menyusul Jongin.

Sementara itu, Sehun hanya menatap lekat apa yang baru saja terjadi… Begitupun dengan member lain.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

**Yo! Ini adalah ff yang bakal aku tulis sebelum aku mau hiatus panjang ^^**

**Ada yang mau di lanjut? Atau di hapus ajja?**

**Disini ceritanya masih terlalu memusingkan dan kurang jeas. Kalau memang responnya baik, aku akan lanjut dan bikin lebih panjang sehingga bisa tamat di chapter tiga ^^**

**Gomawo…**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Losing Control**

**.**

**Cast: EXO Member**

**Genre : Horror – Mystery – Romance – Friendship – Etc…**

**Pairing : EXO Official Couple**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Summary :** **"Mendadak dia menjadi berubah dan terkesan sangat menakutkan."** **"Apa kau pikir Kai yang melakukanya?" "Pergi sekarang atau kau akan mati di tanganku!"** **"Tetangga?" "Aku melihat Kai yang mencekik leher Kyungsoo." "Kai aneh, hyung. Dia bukan Kai."** **"Kau. Harus. Membunuh. Do. Kyungsoo." [EXO Official Couple / Horror / Mystery / Chap 2]**

**Disclaimer : Cast belong to themselves. But, this story is mine…**

**.**

**a/n : Ini mystery – horror ketiga aku setelah Wedding Dress dan She's My Friend, Appa!... FF ini aku buat sebelum aku memutuskan untuk hiatus panjang~**

**Maaf untuk typo(s), alur kecepetan, kurang teliti dalam milih kata dan nyusun kalimat, segalanya, kesalahan lain yang berserakan, mohon di maafkan *deep bow***

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 2]**

**.**

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan anak itu. Mendadak dia menjadi berubah dan terkesan sangat menakutkan." Chen bergumam, memeluk bantal sofa yang berbentuk _oval_. Menatap pada Lay yang sedang duduk di sampingnya dengan gelisah.

"Dan aku pikir ini semua terlalu mengejutkan." Sambung Lay. "Aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Sehun serius seperti kemarin malam dan tadi pagi. Tapi, apa yang di katakannya tentang Kai memang ada benarnya juga." Lanjutnya. Menatap mata Chen sama seriusnya.

"Maksudmu perkataan Sehun yang mana?"

"Sehun bilang kalau Kai terasa kosong. Dan bahkan saat Sehun bercanda tentang tanda merah di leher Kyungsoo pada Kai, anak itu malah langsung muntah." Jawab Lay. Mengambil bantal sofa yang lain dan memainkannya dengan _random_.

Chen hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua sama-sama bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kai dari sejak kemarin sampai pagi ini. Menurut mereka, Kai tidak seperti biasanya. Menjadi muram dan pendiam. Dan sakitnya Kai kali ini juga tidak di sebabkan oleh apapun, sepertinya.

Xiumin datang dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk di dekat Chen. Wajahnya tampak lelah dan terus saja membuang nafasnya dengan gusar. Membuat Chen dan Lay saling pandang dengan penasaran.

"Kau kenapa, _hyung_? Bagaimana keadaan Kai?" Tanya Chen. Memang hanya dia yang berani bertanya pada Xiumin saat hati Xiumin sedang tidak baik seperti ini. Jika member lain, pasti mereka akan kena marah dari Xiumin karena menurutnya bertanya di saat yang tidak tepat.

Xiumin menoleh pada Chen dan menatapnya cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya dia membuang muka dan kembali membuang nafasnya kasar. "Anak itu _sensitive_ sekali. Dia tidak mau ada seorang pun di kamarnya selain Kyungsoo. Padahal dia mendadak demam dan juga ada masalah dengan lambungnya. Dia tidak ingin di sayang, huh? Ya sudah, aku tidak rugi. Aku bisa saja memanjakan Tao dan Sehun jika dia tidak mau di urus olehku. Dia pikir dia siapa?..." Dan berlanjutlah sesi mengomel sendirian ala Xiumin, sang member tertua.

Memang, selama ini Xiumin merasa ada jarak yang sangat jauh dengan Kai. Rasa canggung selalu saja menyelimuti jika sedang berdua dengan Kai. Tapi walau bagaimana pun, Xiumin tetap menyayangi Kai seperti ia menyayangi member lain. Ia juga memiliki tanggung jawab atas semua member, karena ia adalah member tertua. Ia wajib menjaga semuanya, termasuk Kai. Tentang kesehatan, tentang pekerjaan, dan segalanya.

Chen dan Lay lagi-lagi hanya saling memandang. Terjadi _eye-contact_ di antara mereka. Lay menyuruh Chen untuk membawa Xiumin pergi dan menenangkannya sementara Chen hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"_Hyung_, sudahlah. Jangan mengomel lagi. Kau ini berisik sekali. Sebaiknya, kita keluar. Kalau perlu kita ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan dan cemilan yang sudah hampir habis. Sekalian kita ke kedai eskrim dan makan disana. Suasana hatimu sedang buruk sekali. Awan juga mendung. Wah, kau dan langit memang kembar!"

Lay membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Chen yang terakhir. Apa maksudnya itu? Bisa-bisanya gombal di saat seperti ini. Chen sudah menarik tangan Xiumin keluar dari _dorm_. Mungkin memang mereka akan berjalan-jalan.

Kali ini Lay sendirian. Ia memandang pada langit-langit _dorm_. Terasa sepi, karena beberapa member sedang pergi. Luhan dan Sehun yang pergi ke kedai _Bubble Tea_. Kris dan Tao yang mencari angin sambil kencan di taman terbuka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang pergi entah kemana. Dan baru saja Chen dan Xiumin yang pergi meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo sedang menemani Kai yang mendadak sakit. Dan… Suho masih ada di dalam kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"AKU BILANG PERGI!"

Lay tersentak mendengar suara teriakkan keras itu. Itu suara Kai. Tapi kenapa berteriak dan pada siapa? Lay ingin melihat ke kamar Kai, tapi tidak jadi karena Suho datang dengan nafas yang terengah.

Suho langsung duduk di sofa sambil mengatur nafasnya. Suho terlihat seperti maling yang baru saja tertangkap basah mencuri sesuatu di rumah orang lain.

"Joonma, ada apa?" Lay ikut duduk di dekat Suho. Memperhatikan Suho yang sepertinya benar-benar ketakutan.

"Kau sebaiknya jangan mendekati Kyungsoo dan Kai untuk sekarang, Xing-_ah_…" Ucap Suho, masih dengan nafasnya yang terengah.

"Kenapa?"

"Kai aneh. Dia akan marah jika ada yang memegang Kyungsoo walaupun hanya sedikit. Dan lalu, dia tidak ingin di temani oleh siapapun kecuali Kyungsoo. Dia mendadak demam dan lambungnya kembali bermasalah, makanya tadi dia muntah-muntah." Jelas Suho.

Lay mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu, siapa yang berteriak tadi?"

"Kai." Jawab Suho. "Aku menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk pamit keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi, Kai malah menatapku tajam dan berteriak keras." Lanjutnya.

Lay mengangguk dan tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh punggung Suho. Mengelusnya perlahan, berniat menenangkan Suho yang masih saja terengah-engah dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"_Gomawo_, Xing-_ah_…" Suho tersenyum pada Lay dan di balas oleh anggukan dari pria dengan _dimple_ manis keturunan China itu.

"Oia, tentang warna merah di leher Kyungsoo… menurutmu itu apa? Apa kau percaya bahwa itu adalah bekas gigitan nyamuk?" Lay bertanya. Raut wajahnya menjadi sangat serius.

Suho terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan menjawab, "Aku tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah gigitan nyamuk seperti yang di katakan oleh Kyungsoo tadi pagi. Aku satu pendapat dengan Sehun kalau itu terlihat seperti bekas di cekik. Dan…"

"Apa kau pikir Kai yang melakukanya?"

Suho menoleh pada Lay dan menatap mata lembut Lay tidak percaya. "Kau… kau juga memikirkan ke arah itu?"

Lay mengangguk. "Aku hanya mencoba mengerti tentang ke-anehan Kai dan apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu ini. Itu bukan hal yang mustahil, kan?"

Dan Suho hanya menghela nafasnya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut tidak karuan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai berbaring di kasurnya sendiri dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. AC di ruangan itu mati, di gantikan dengan penghangat ruangan yang sedang berfungsi.

Kyungsoo menungguinya, duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di dekat kasur Kai.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan yang terjadi. Kai mendadak sakit, demam dan lambung yang bermasalah. Kai menjadi pendiam dan selalu terlihat murung. Apalagi jika di tambah dengan kejadian semalam sewaktu Kai mencekiknya, yang ia kira itu adalah Kai yang sedang bermimpi. Bahkan barusan, Kai sangat pemarah dan _sensitive_. Kai menjadi sangat manja dan _protective_ padanya.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kepala Kai dan mengusapnya pelan-pelan. Wajahnya mengukir senyum. Kyungsoo selalu tidak suka jika Jongin-_nya_ sakit dan bertingkah aneh.

Pria _tan_ itu adalah Jongin menurut Kyungsoo, bukan Kai. Maka dari itu, hanya Kyungsoo yang akan memanggilnya dengan Jongin. Berbeda dengan member lain yang memanggil dengan nama Kai.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan, hm? Kau marah padaku? Kenapa kau menjadi kasar seperti ini? Bahkan kau membentak Suho _hyung_ dan Xiumin _hyung_…" Gumam Kyungsoo.

Ia tau kalau Kai menutup matanya dan tertidur.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Jongin…" Kyungsoo mengukir senyuman manis dan tulus. Memandangi wajah damai nan polos milik kekasihnya dengan bebas. Mengusap rambut halus kekasihnya dengan puas.

"Aku ke dapur dulu. Membawa air hangat yang baru untuk mengompresmu." Tangan Kyungsoo berhenti mengelus kepala Kai dan terlepas. Saat beranjak dari duduknya, mata Kyungsoo membulat lebar.

GREP

Dengan kuat, tangan Kai mencengkram tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meringis menahan sakit di pergelangan tangannya. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, pada Kai. Bisa Kyungsoo lihat mata kai yang terbuka dan merah sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo sempat takut melihatnya, di tambah dengan cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya yang semakin kuat.

"A-akh! J-jongin… Hen-hentikan. Sakiiit. Agh!" Kyungsoo mencoba menghentakkan tangan Kai, tapi tidak bisa. Karena tenaga Kai jauh lebih kuat dari pada dirinya.

Kyungsoo semakin tidak kuat dengan cengkraman tangan Kai. Rasanya, sebentar lagi tangannya akan terpotong menjadi dua bagian. Nadinya serasa di potong dengan pisau yang sama sekali tidak tajam.

Tangan Kyungsoo yang terbebas mencoba menyentuh tangan Kai yang mencengkram tangan kirinya. Dengan perlahan, tangan Kyungsoo mengelus tangan Kai. Dan… cengkramannya di tangan Kyungsoo semakin melonggar sebelum akhirnya terlepas.

"A-aku… Aku…" Kai bangun dari posisinya yang tadi berbaring menjadi duduk. Memperhatikan telapak tangannya sendiri dan Kyungsoo yang masih saja meringis menahan sakit di tangannya yang kini bengkak dan berwarna keunguan.

"K-kyungsoo _hyung_… Aku… Aku melukaimu lagi." Kata Kai terbata. "A-aku… Monster! Aku monster!" Ucapnya lagi. Memukulkan kedua lengannya pada meja yang ada di dekatnya. Kemudian Kai kembali berbaring dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Jongin-_ah_…"

"_Hyung_, sebaiknya hyung pergi. Jangan berada di dekatku lagi atau kau akan semakin terluka! PERGI!"

Kyungsoo tidak mendengar. Ia malah duduk di tepi kasur Kai dan mengelus lengan Kai yang tertutupi oleh selimut. "Tidak, Jongin. Kau bukan monster. Kau tetaplah Jongin yang kemarin. Kau tidak sengaja melakukanya. Ini pasti karena kau bermimpi buruk efek dari panasmu. Iya, kan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia mencoba meyakinkan Kai.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Pergi sekarang atau kau akan mati di tanganku! Tidak, _hyung_. Cepatlah pergi sebelum terlambat! Jangan datang walaupun aku berteriak dan kesakitan. Cepat, _hyung_!"

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Kai menaikkan suaranya dan bicara tentang kematiannya. Apa maksudnya?

"Tidak. Kau bercanda, Jongin!"

"PERGI!"

DEG~

Aura aneh Kyungsoo rasakan. Sesaat bulu kuduknya meremang. Walaupun penghangat ruangan sedang berfungsi, tapi terasa masih saja dingin untuk Kyungsoo.

"Pergi, _hyung_!"

Sekali lagi, ucapan Kai membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao hanya mengikuti langkah Kris di depannya. Tak jarang, Tao mengernyit bingung. Ia tidak tau Kris akan membawanya kemana. Hanya saja ini sedikit tidak tepat menurutnya.

"_Gege_, kau mau kita kemana? Apa menurutmu ini baik? Umh, maksudku, di _dorm_ sedang ada masalah dan Kai mendadak sakit. Lalu, kenapa kau malah mengajakku pergi keluar?" Tao bertanya pada akhirnya. Tao itu orang dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Dan kalau sudah begitu, ia harus segera bertanya dan mendapatkan jawaban.

Kris berhenti berjalan, begitupun dengan Tao. Kris membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, menatap pada Tao. "Memangnya kau pikir aku akan membawamu kemana?"

"Kencan?" Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia juga tidak yakin dengan jawaban itu. Hanya saja, kebiasaan Kris memang begitu. Kalau tiba-tiba menariknya pergi keluar, itu berarti kencan.

Puk~

Kris mendaratkan telapak tangan kanannya di kepala Tao, mengusak rambut merah Tao dengan sayang. "Siapa bilang aku akan mengajakmu kencan?" Ucap Kris yang mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari Tao. "Aku tidak mungkin bersikap egois begitu jika salah satu memberku sedang tidak sehat dan _dorm_ sedikit kacau."

"Lalu, sekarang kita mau kemana? Kenapa kita tidak menunggui Kai saja dan berjaga di _dorm_?"

Kris menghela nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. "Aku tidak tau apakah ini benar atau tidak. Sejak semalam mungkin aku hanya diam. Tapi, aku tidak sediam yang kau pikir. Aku memiliki prediksi tentang Kai dan keadaannya. Dan mungkin saja… kedatangan kita pada 'tetangga' akan membuat semua ini sedikit cepat membaik."

"Tetangga?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini masih jam sepuluh pagi. Dan _duo happy virus_ yang biasanya akan berisik dengan berteriak tidak jelas di _dorm_ kini hanya sunyi di taman dekat _dorm_ mereka.

Chanyeol memandang ke bawah, pada tanah yang sedang ia pijaki. Sementara Baekhyun menerawang ke langit yang sedikit mendung.

"Yeol, apa semalam kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang masih menatap tanah, menulis secara _random_ dengan ujung sepatunya.

"Mendengar apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau, Chanyeol. Aku yakin kau belum tidur saat itu." Kata Baekhyun dengan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya dan kemudian menatap Baekhyun. "Kau pikir aku akan bisa tidur dengan suhu yang kau naikkan?" Tanya Chanyeol sebal.

Sementara Baekhyun malah memasang tampang malas pada Chanyeol. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, tuan Park." Katanya. "Kau mendengarya semalam, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi masih pada pertanyaan yang sama.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah suara teriakkan Kyungsoo. Kau juga mendengarnya, bukan?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Salivanya ia telan dengan berat. Ia tidak mau membahas itu.

"Jawab aku, Chanyeol!"

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu? Apa kau tidak tidur semalam sehingga membuatmu mendengar teriakkan kecil Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol kembali menatap ke bawah. Tidak berani menatap pada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku merasa suhunya terlalu tinggi, dan ketika aku ingin menurunkan suhunya, aku mendengar suara itu. Walaupun samar, tapi aku yakin itu adalah Kyungsoo." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tidur semalaman karena hal itu. Saat pertama mendengarnya, aku pikir itu hanya mimpi. Tapi setelah mendengar untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku merasa yakin itu berasal dari kamar di _dorm_ kita. Aku keluar dari kamar dan mencoba mencari tau. Saat melewati kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo, aku melihat Kai…" Chanyeol menghentikan bicaranya. Ia tidak yakin dengan hal ini.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kai…" Lagi-lagi berhenti.

"Bicara yang jelas, Yeol. Katakan padaku apa yang kau lihat setelah kau melewati kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol menghela nafas beberapa kali. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku melihat Kai yang mencekik leher Kyungsoo."

Dan…

Mata Baekhyun membulat setelah mendengarnya. "A-apa kau bilang? Itu…"

"Yang Sehun katakan memang benar. Tanda merah di leher Kyungsoo tidak seperti bekas gigitan nyamuk. Dan jika itu terlihat seperti bekas di cekik, itu memang benar."

Baekhyun bungkam.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ini. Setelah aku menceritakannya pada Kris, ternyata dia memiliki satu pemikiran yang sama denganku."

"Apa itu?"

"Dia bukan Kai."

Baekhyun tertegun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa denganmu, Sehunnie?" Luhan memecah keheningan di antara dirinya dan juga Sehun. Ia tidak suka jika Sehun mengajaknya pergi keluar tapi malah di diamkan.

Sehun menatap Luhan. Kedua pasang bola mata itu saling menatap cukup lama. Dan Luhan menemukan sesuatu yang tampak berbeda dari mata Sehun.

"Kau… apakah kau sedang ketakutan sekarang?"

Sehun menutup matanya dan mengangguk. Memang, Sehun sangat ketakutan saat ini dan ia ingin sekali bercerita pada Luhan.

Mereka bukan berada di kedai _Bubble Tea_ seperti alasan yang mereka berikan pada Lay. Nyatanya mereka tidak pergi kesana dan malah memilih taman bermain yang sedang sepi. Duduk berdua berdampingan di sebuah bangku panjang.

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya. Membawa kepala Sehun untuk bersandar di bahunya. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang ingin kau katakan. Jangan takut…" Ucapnya. Mendekap Sehun dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja menangis sedikit keras. Ia sudah tidak mampu menahannya lagi. Sejak dua hari yang lalu ia ingin menangis seperti ini. Tapi ia pendam karena merasa itu tidak pantas.

"Kai… Kai…" Mulai Sehun masih dengan sedikit isakan dan air mata yang turun dari matanya dengan lembut.

Luhan mengernyit bingung. "Ada apa dengan Kai, Sehun?" Tanyanya.

"Kai aneh, _hyung_. Dia bukan Kai." Ucap Sehun.

Luhan hanya diam, menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan ceritanya. Luhan hanya tidak ingin menyela dengan segala pertanyaan yang kini berputar di benaknya. Di elusnya dengan lembut kepala Sehun, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku melihat Kai melamun malam itu. Kai menangis. Dan saat aku akan menghampirinya, tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan mendekat padanya. Menusuk punggung Kai dengan tangannya yang memiliki kuku panjang sampai Kai benar-benar tergolek di sofa _dorm_. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melihatnya karena aku begitu takut. Dan… perempuan itu menoleh padaku. Menyeringai, tertawa menyeramkan. Wajahnya rusak. Rambutnya panjang dan acak-acakan. Matanya hilang sebelah. Dan setelah itu Kai berubah."

"Apa tanda merah di leher Kyungsoo juga-"

"Aku rasa itu ulah Kai." Kata Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Yang Sehun maksud Kai adalah bukan Kai yang biasanya. Dan semua ini bukan salah Sehun. Luhan sebenarnya juga merasakan aura aneh saat berdekatan dengan Kai seharian kemarin, terlebih dengan sifat murungnya.

"Aku takut, _hyung_. Aku takut ini akan semakin panjang dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Sehun kembali terisak. Semakin memendamkan kepalanya ke bahu Luhan.

"Tenanglah, Hunnie… Kau tidak sendiri. Aku yakin, kita bisa menemukan jalan yang terbaik dan kita akan menyelesaikannya bersama dengan cepat. Kita harus menceritakan ini pada Kris dan yang lain."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan air matanya yang terus keluar membasahi kemeja Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perempuan itu mengenakan pakaian putih yang panjang hingga menutupi seluruh kaki dan tangannya. Rambutnya kusut dan panjang, seperti yang bertahun-tahun tidak di sisir. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan sebelah pipinya yang terdapat goresan luka di sana. Warna merah darah berada tepat di pinggang sebelah kirinya, mengotori baju putihnya yang kusam. Matanya terlingkar warna hitam tebal dan bola matanya merah, bola mata sebelah kanannya hilang. Bibirnya pecah-pecah dan membiru.

Perempuan itu berada di pojok kamar Kyungsoo dan Kai, dimana saat itu hanya sedang ada Kai yang tertidur dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya.

Kakinya tidak menapak pada lantai. Pelan-pelan, perempuan itu mendekat pada Kai yang tertidur.

"Kau. Harus. Membunuh. Do. Kyungsoo."

Tangan perempuan itu terjulur, menyentuh dada Kai. Setelah kalimat yang terputus-putus ia ucapkan dengan pelan, ia menghilang seiring dengan tangannya yang menusuk masuk ke dalam dada Kai.

JLEB

"AGH!"

Mata Kai sontak terbuka lebar. Tanpa berkedip dan tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, Kai bangun. Duduk di tepi kasurnya. Bola mata Kai merah, merah sekali. Wajahnya pucat dan jari-jemarinya saling mencengkram kuat.

"Do Kyungsoo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Ihihiii~ apaan tuh cerita di atas? Heu~ maafin aku yaa T-T**

**Kesannya gak horror, gak mystery pula (u.u) aish~ aku gak punya banyak pengalaman tentang genre ini T-T dua ff yang temanya gini juga (Wedding Dress dan She's My Friend, Appa!) gak berhasil ngangkat temanya, uhuhuuu *nangis***

**Aku gak tau kenapa memilih Kai dan Kyungsoo buat cast utamanya. Hanya saja, ini bener-bener sensasi baru buat aku. Bikin mystery-horror dengan latar belakang EXO dan cast utamanya KaiSoo. Yang Wedding Dress dan She's My Friend, Appa! itu kan OOC dan GS ^^**

**Berasa bakalan ada tokoh yang jadi detektif disini, huehehee! #plakk**

**Siapa perempuan itu? Kenapa harus Kai yang jadi korban? Kenapa Sehun cengeng dan Chanyeol seperti jadi penakut? Kemana Kris dan Tao akan pergi? Kenapa Xiumin dan Chen malah pergi? Kenapa Kyungsoo Cuma diem dan gak bilang hal yang sebenernya terjadi? Kenapa, kenapa KENAPA?! *di timpuk pancinya Kyungsoo***

**Agh! Jawabannya ada di chapter tiga ^^ Di tungguin yaa…**

**Aku gak bisa prediksi di chapter berapa ini akan ending. Tapi semoga ajja gak lama. Hehehe~**

**Maaf kalau moment per couple-nya kurang dan gak kerasa… *deep bow***

**Maaf udah membuat KaiSoo menderita. Dan maaf se-maaf-maafnya :D**

**.**

**Makasih buat review yang masuk ^^ yang udah ngedukung dan ucapan GWS buat aku (:**

**Kalau ceritanya gak berkenan, tolong di maafkan lagi… Karena, kondisi aku belum begitu baik. Ada masalah nih di kepala :D**

**So, mind to review again?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Losing Control**

**.**

**Cast: EXO Member**

**Genre : Horror – Mystery – Romance – Friendship – Etc…**

**Pairing : EXO Official Couple**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Summary :** **"…seseorang meninggal dengan tragis disana."** "**Aku tidak tau lagi, dia Kai atau bukan, aku tidak peduli." "KYUNGSOO HYUNG, AWASS!"** **"MATI KAU!" "L-lepas-khaaaann…"** "**Kau melukai Kyungsoo, kau lihat? Dan… kau hampir membunuh Sehun!" "Mereka benar, hyung. Sebaiknya hyung pulang." 'Kau. Juga. Harus. Mati.' [EXO Official Couple / Horror / Mystery / Chap 3]**

**Disclaimer : Cast belong to themselves. But, this story is mine…**

**.**

**a/n : Ini mystery – horror ketiga aku setelah Wedding Dress dan She's My Friend, Appa!... FF ini aku buat sebelum aku memutuskan untuk hiatus panjang~**

**Maaf untuk typo(s), alur kecepetan, kurang teliti dalam milih kata dan nyusun kalimat, segalanya, kesalahan lain yang berserakan, mohon di maafkan *deep bow***

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 3]**

**.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarang sudah ada di rumah tetangga mereka bersama dengan Kris dan Tao. Tadi, Kris menghubungi Chanyeol dan memintanya untuk segera ke rumah tetangga mereka. Karena Kris merasa Chanyeol juga harus mendengar semua penjelasan ini.

Kris, Tao, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di sebuah sofa panjang. Di hadapan mereka ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang mereka kenal sebagai **'Jung Ahjumma'**.

"Jadi, apa yang membawa para pria setampan kalian kesini?" Jung _Ahjumma_ tersenyum. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua _member_ EXO yang datang ke rumahnya. Dan setiap ada yang datang, Jung _Ahjumma_ akan bertanya demikian sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah kami mengganggu, _Ahjumma_?" Tanya Tao.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Kapan aku pernah terganggu dengan kedatangan pria setampan kalian? Yang ada, apakah aku menghambat jadwal kalian karena kalian malah datang kesini?" Jung _Ahjumma_ terkekeh pelan. Membuat Tao tersenyum manis. Bagi Tao, Jung _Ahjumma_ mirip sekali dengan ibunya. Ramah dan lembut.

"Kami sedang libur panjang, _Ahjumma_. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan _Goodbye Stage_ dan _manager_ _hyung_ memberi kami waktu yang panjang untuk liburan." Jawab Chanyeol penuh semangat. Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang aneh walaupun itu di rumah orang lain.

Jung _Ahjumma_ tertawa kecil. "Ah, _arasseo_. Dan saat ini, aku punya banyak sekali kue kering. Kalau kalian mau, aku akan membungkuskan beberapa macam untuk kalian bawa pulang." Tawarnya.

"Tidak usah, _Ahjumma_." Jawab Kris lembut. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tadinya sudah riang akan mendapat kue banyak, malah cemberut karena jawaban cepat dari Kris.

"Loh, kenapa?" Tanya Jung _Ahjumma_.

"Kami ada keperluan lain. Dan ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu, _Ahjumma_…" Jawab Kris lagi. Kali ini semua pasang mata disana tampak serius.

"Tentang apa? Katakanlah… Kalau bisa menjawab, aku akan menjawabnya…"

Kris menghela nafasnya dan kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. "Tentang kejadian sebelum tempat itu menjadi _dorm_ kami. Apakah kau tau sesuatu yang mungkin membuat tempat itu terasa mistis?" Kris berkata pelan, sedikit tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya.

"…"

"Tapi, kalau _Ahjumma_ tidak tau dan tidak ada kejadian apapun, tidak apa, kok…" Tao tertawa kecil. Mencoba menghilangkan canggung dan sepi yang tiba-tiba melanda.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguki ucapan Tao.

Kris diam masih menatap Jung _Ahjumma_ dengan mata serius.

Jung _Ahjumma_ menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Menutup matanya sebelum menjawab apa yang di tanyakan oleh Kris tadi. "Itu terjadi tidak lama sebelum kalian pindah ke _dorm _kalian yang sekarang…"

Keempat _member_ itu memasang telinganya dengan baik agar mereka bisa menangkap apa yang akan di ceritakan Jung _Ahjumma_. Tatapan mereka sangat serius.

"…seseorang meninggal dengan tragis disana."

DEG

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kemana Kris?" Tanya Suho. Ia sedang tiduran di atas sofa, di pangkuan Lay tentunya. Menonton sebuah acara tv yang menurut mereka sedikit membosankan.

"Tadi Kris bersama Tao. Katanya jalan-jalan." Jawab Lay.

Suho hanya mengangguk.

"Joonma, kenapa mereka tidak bersuara?"

"Hm? Maksudmu Kai dan Kyungsoo?"

"Iya. Kenapa dari tadi hanya hening, ya? Apa Kyungsoo juga ikut tertidur?"

"Mungkin saja. Kyungsoo tidak boleh keluar kamar dan hanya boleh berada di sisi Kai. Kalau Kai tidur, Kyungsoo juga pasti tidur. Di dalam sana pasti membosankan. Kai menakutkan saat ini. Dia tidak bisa di bantah." Suho menjawab dengan suara yang kecil.

Tring~

_Smartphone_ milik Lay berbunyi pelan. "Awas, Joonma. Ada pesan masuk." Lay menyingkirkan kepala Suho dengan pelan. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju meja di dekat tv, mengambil _smartphone_ yang dia simpan disana.

Suho mendengus karena acara romantisnya dengan Lay terganggu. "Sialan. Siapa yang berani mengganggu acara romantisku dengan Yixing, heh?" Gumamnya sendirian.

Lay menyentuh _touchscreen smartphone_ miliknya dan membaca pesan masuk yang ternyata itu dari Kris.

**From : Kris Wu**

'**Yixing-ah! Kemarilah bersama Suho. Aku ada di rumah Jung Ahjumma! Sekarang dan ini penting! Palli!'**

Lay mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Kenapa dengannya?"

"Dari siapa?" Suho bertanya. Posisinya tidur di atas sofa. Memandang Lay yang berekspresi bingung.

"Kris-_ge_. Dia menyuruh kita untuk menemuinya di rumah Jung _Ahjumma_…" Jawab Lay. Memberikan _smartphone_ hitam itu pada Suho.

Suho menerimanya dan membaca pesan dari Kris. Keningnya mengkerut, sama seperti Lay ketika selesai membacanya. "Penting? Apanya yang penting?"

"Untuk apa juga ke rumah Jung _Ahjumma_?"

"Apa menurutmu kita kesana?" Suho menatap Lay lekat.

Lay berpikir sebentar. Suho sangat suka bertanya dan meminta pendapat pada Lay. Karena menurutnya Lay adalah orang yang perhitungannya selalu tepat. Lay memiliki pemikiran yang bagus. Tidak seperti Baekhyun atau Chanyeol yang memiliki pemikiran pendek. (-_-) "Mungkin saja itu penting. Kris bukan orang yang suka bermain-main. Dan apa yang di katakannya selalu serius. Jadi, kita kesana saja." Jawab Lay.

Suho mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xiumin dan Chen sedang berdua di kedai eskrim yang dekat dengan _dorm_ mereka. Tidak perlu penyamaran yang ekstra, karena kedai ini cukup sepi jika masih pagi. Mengingat ini belum jam pulang para anak sekolah yang akan selalu membuntuti mereka.

_Mood_ Xiumin kembali membaik setelah satu _cup_ eksrim rasa _blueberry_ tersaji di hadapannya. Dengan senyum merekah, Xiumin terus menyendokkan eskrim itu ke mulutnya. Chen hanya memperhatikan sambil tersenyum manis. Ia gemas jika sudah melihat Xiumin seperti itu.

"Hei, Chenchen. Kenapa kau tidak memakan eskrim milikmu? Nanti cair, loh…" Xiumin menegur Chen yang hanya menatapnya sambil menopang dagu.

"Mencair? Seperti hatiku yang mencair jika melihatmu seimut itu ketika sedang makan eskrim." Jawab Chen bergombal ria. Chen tertawa kecil setelahnya.

Xiumin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau sedang gombal?"

Chen mengangguk.

"Tidak asyik." Katanya datar. Lanjut makan eskrim dengan santai.

Chen hanya merengut sebal. Kadang, Xiumin memang seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin menjatuhkan _image_ sebagai _member_ tertua. Kalau merona sedikit, dia bisa di katakan _member_ tertua yang terlalu lembut.

"Hah, baiklah. Kalau _mood_mu belum kembali sepenuhnya, akan susah membuatmu merona." Chen berucap sambil membawa sendok eskrimnya. Mulai memakan eskrim miliknya yang hampir sepenuhnya mencair itu.

Xiumin hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tampak tidak terlalu peduli.

"Aku boleh bertanya tidak? Ya, kalau setidaknya kau tidak mau dan tidak bisa menjawab, maka jangan di jawab." Ucap Chen sambil terus menyendokkan eskrim ke mulutnya tanpa memandang Xiumin.

"Hm." Xiumin menjawab dengan gumaman. Masih berkutat dengan eskrim.

"Apa yang terjadi ketika kau berada di kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo?"

Xiumin berhenti memakan eskrim dan menatap Chen setelah mendengar pertanyaannya. Xiumin juga menyipitkan matanya saat menatap Chen, tampak tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan yang sedang Chen tanyakan.

"Kalau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksa. Kan aku sudah bilang itu. Jadi, jangan menatapku dengan matamu yang menyipit." Ucap Chen mendahului Xiumin yang sepertinya ingin berbicara.

Xiumin menundukkan kepalanya, menatap _cup_ eskrimnya sendiri. "Tidak terjadi apapun. Hanya saja, Kai tidak seperti Kai menurutku. Dia membentakku dan bahkan Suho. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tingkat ke-_sensitive_-annya meningkat." Ucap Xiumin. Memainkan eskrim di _cup_nya dengan sendok eskrim. Sepertinya Xiumin sudah tidak ingin memakan eskrim lagi.

"Apa itu maksudmu dengan mengomel tadi?"

Xiumin mengangguk. "Dia menyebalkan. Ketika kita mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, dia malah bersikap dingin dan egois seperti itu. Dia mengklaim Kyungsoo hanya miliknya dan hanya boleh menemaninya. Aku tidak tau lagi, dia Kai atau bukan, aku tidak peduli."

"_Hyung_, jangan berkata begitu!"

Xiumin terperangah saat Chen sedikit menaikkan suaranya ketika berkata seperti itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Xiumin.

Chen mengerjap kaget, ia juga tidak tau kenapa dirinya meninggikan suaranya pada Xiumin barusan. "M-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Tapi, kau tidak seharusnya bicara begitu. Bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar bukan Kai?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini… Apa menurutmu Kai berubah? Aku dan Lay _hyung_ merasakan hal yang sama jika dia bukanlah Kai. Seperti ada yang mengendalikan dirinya. Terdengar mistis, tapi mengingat Sehun pernah berkata kalau Kai terasa kosong, itu juga menambah kemungkinan yang ada. Aku juga membahas Kyungsoo dan-"

GREP

Tiba-tiba, Xiumin menarik tangan Chen yang sedang sibuk menjelaskan.

"Yak! _Hyung_! Kau mau kemana? Aaaa~ lepaskan aku!" Jerit Chen.

"Pulang. Kita harus pulang. Kita harus memastikan kalau Kyungsoo baik-baik saja!" Tanpa menatap Chen dan melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Chen, Xiumin terus berjalan dengan cepat.

Dia mengkhawatirkan dua orang yang kini terkurung dalam satu ruangan. Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kedua orang itu bisa saja dalam bahaya. Xiumin bisa merasakan itu, di tambah ia yang mendengarkan penjelasan Chen barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sendirian di _dorm_. Sebenarnya berdua dengan Kai, hanya saja Kai sedang tidur di kamarnya dan dia bilang Kyungsoo tidak boleh mendekatinya atau dia akan mati. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Jongin pasti sedang bermimpi." Gumamnya. "Dia serius sekali saat mengatakan itu."

Kyungsoo menyeduh air hangat dan membuat _milk-mocha_ hangat. Dia butuh penyegaran di siang hari. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu menyukai air dingin, maka dia akan membuat sesuatu yang hangat sebagai gantinya.

Kyungsoo menyiapkan _mug_ miliknya. Memasukkan gula dan _mocha_ juga susu bubuk ke dalam _mug_ itu sebelum akhirnya di siram air hangat.

Kyungsoo mengaduk-aduk _milk-mocha_ yang di buatnya dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo berbalik, berniat mengambil _granule_ untuk menaburi _milk-mocha_ supaya terasa lebih enak. Namun saat berbalik…

"KYUNGSOO _HYUNG_, AWASS!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seorang gadis yang mati sia-sia karena menunggu seorang pria yang kelak akan menjadi idola dunia." Mulai Jung _Ahjumma_.

Lay dan Suho sudah berada disana. Berkumpul dengan Kris, Tao, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan memasang wajah serius. Mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Jung _Ahjumma_.

"Mungkin dia adalah gadis yang selalu _update_ tentang SM. Dan ketika SM memperkenalkan _member_ pertama untuk EXO, dia sudah menyimpan banyak perasaan pada _member_ pertama itu. Fanatik mungkin."

"Kai?" Baekhyun bersuara.

Jung _Ahjumma_ mengangguk. "Gadis itu adalah fans besar dari Kai. Dia memiliki banyak _blog_ dan jaringan yang membuatnya mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang apa yang di rencanakan oleh SM. Termasuk membeli rumah itu sebagai _dorm_ kalian."

"Apa yang membuatnya mati sia-sia?" Tanya Lay.

"Menunggu Kai di depan dorm kalian."

**.**

**.**

**.**

ZRESH

Mata Kyungsoo membulat saat sebuah pisau dengan mulus membuat sebuah goresan di pipinya. Membuat pipi putih Kyungsoo berdarah. Dan yang lebih membuat Kyungsoo merasa _shock_ adalah orang yang memegang pisau itu adalah…

"J-jongin?" Kyungsoo mengerjap satu kali.

"MATI KAU!" Kai, orang yang memegang kendali atas pisau yang di pegangnya itu, kini kembali melayangkannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak mengerjap. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padanya saat ini.

BRUKH

Kai jatuh ke pinggir setelah Sehun mendorongnya. Luhan segera menghampiri Kyungsoo. "_Gwaenchana_?" Tanyanya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Dia masih saja terdiam dengan mata yang membulat.

"Luhan _hyung_, bawa Kyungsoo _hyung_ ke kamarmu dan obati lukanya. Biar Kai aku yang urus." Perintah Sehun. Walaupun ia adalah _maknae_ dan empat tahun lebih muda dari Luhan, tapi jika sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sehun berani melakukan apapun termasuk menyuruh orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Luhan mengangguk. Dia membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam kamarnya dan mencoba untuk mengobatinya.

Sehun menoleh pada Kai dan memandangnya lama sekali. Mata Kai merah dan ia menggeram. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau memakai tubuh Kai dengan seenaknya?" Teriak Sehun.

Kai berdiri. Mendekati Sehun dan tersenyum mengerikan. Mungkin, tepatnya menyeringai.

Sehun mundur satu langkah saat Kai mendekat padanya. "Katakan padaku siapa kau sebenarnya? Ada urusan apa sampai kau memakai tubuh Kai untuk melukai Kyungsoo _hyung_? KATAKAN!"

GREP

"ARGH!"

"Jangan. Menggangguku. Bocah." Itu adalah tiga kalimat yang di ucapkan Kai. Dan setelahnya, Kai langsung menyentuh leher Sehun. Mencekiknya dengan pelan-pelan.

"L-lepas-khaaaann…" Rintih Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saat itu, SM baru saja membeli rumah yang akan menjadi _dorm_ kalian. Dan banyak sekali para fans yang menunggu di depan _dorm_. Kebanyakan adalah para gadis yang masih beseragam SMA. Dan salah satu di antara mereka adalah… Park Mingyu."

"Park… Mingyu?" Suho mengulang.

Jung _Ahjumma_ mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi setelahnya, _Ahjumma_?" Kris bertanya, seolah tidak sabar dengan kelanjutan cerita Jung _Ahjumma_. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol yang tampak sudah sangat tidak sabar.

Jung _Ahjumma_ menghela nafasnya beberapa kali. "Para gadis itu sudah tidak peduli dengan diri mereka. Yang mereka tau hanya kalian. Mereka menunggu sampai kalian datang. Dan saat kalian datang pertama kali ke _dorm_ kalian, yang terjadi adalah…"

Suho menatap serius pada Jung _Ahjumma_. Begitupun Lay dan Kris. Chanyeol dan Tao sudah tidak sabar. Dan Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya.

Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt

_Smartphone_ Kris bergetar di atas meja. Semua mata memandang Kris tajam, seolah mengatakan kalau _smartphone_ milik Kris itu sangat mengganggu. Kris hanya menatap layarnya dan mengernyit.

Panggilan masuk itu dari Luhan.

"Halo…"

"…"

DEG

"Baiklah. Kami segera pulang." Kris menutup sambungan telponnya dan kemudian menatap semua yang ada disana. "Kita harus pulang sekarang. Kai… dan _dorm_ sangat kacau. Dia…"

"Pulanglah. Jika ada waktu, datang lagi kemari. Atau… tanyakan hal itu pada _manager_ kalian karena dia juga tau."

Kris dan Suho bertatapan. Sebelum akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAK

"KAI, HENTIKAN!" Xiumin berteriak saat melihat Sehun sedang kesakitan karena Kai yang mencekiknya dengan kuat.

Xiumin mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kai dari leher Sehun, di bantu oleh Chen. "KUBILANG LEPASKAN BODOH!" Dengan sekali hentakan, Kai terdorong ke belakang karena Xiumin yang mendorongnya dengan kuat.

"U-uhuk, uhk!" Sehun memegangi lehernya sendiri sambil terbatuk. Dia mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya semampu yang ia bisa. Karena ia merasa sangat sesak sekarang.

"Sehun-_ah_, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chen.

Sehun menatap Chen dan tersenyum. Sehun mengangguk kecil. "_Gwaenchana, hyung_. Tapi, Kai…"

"Jangan pikirkan dia, biar Xiumin _hyung_ yang memberinya pelajaran. Sekarang, dimana yang lain?" Tanya Chen lagi.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka sepertinya sedang tidak disini. Tapi… Kyungsoo _hyung_ terluka. Dia sedang berada di kamar bersama Luhan _hyung_ dan sedang di obati." Jawab Sehun.

"_MWO_?" Chen terkejut. Dia langsung lari ke kamar Luhan. Sementara Sehun masih berada di sana memperhatikan Kai yang duduk merapat pada tembok di dekat lemari es.

"HEH, KAI! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Kau ingin membunuh Sehun? Lalu, kalau sudah membunuhnya kau mau apa? Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" Bentak Xiumin. Ia menatap tajam pada Kai yang kini hanya diam.

Sehun melihatnya. Melihat air mata Kai yang jatuh. Mata Kai sudah seperti semula.

"Maafkan aku…" Gumam Kai kecil.

"Apa? Maaf katamu? Mudah sekali kau mengucapkannya!" Xiumin masih dalam sesi memarahi Kai. Menurutnya Kai sudah keterlaluan. Ini benar-benar kelewatan.

Kai semakin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Pisau yang tadi dia pegang berada jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Tubuh itu bergetar.

"Kau menangis, hah? Setelah kau melakukan semua itu kau menangis? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo? Bodoh!"

Sehun menatap miris pada Kai. Sehun tau kalau yang tadi ia lihat dalam diri Kai bukanlah Kai yang sebenarnya. Bahkan dari awal Sehun sudah merasakan semua itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menghakimimu sendirian. Ketika Suho dan Kris datang, maka mereka berhak menghukummu dengan sesuatu yang akan baik untuk semuanya." Xiumin berlalu. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai di dapur.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Kai.

"Jangan mendekat, Hun-_ah_! Jangan mendekat!" Teriak Kai saat tau kalau langkah Sehun semakin mendekat padanya.

"Aku tidak akan takut padamu karena kita adalah teman. Dan aku mohon, katakan sesuatu padaku agar aku mengerti, Kai _hyung_…" Ucap Sehun. Berjongkok dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dengan Kai.

Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan ia bisa melihat Sehun yang tersenyum padanya.

"Katakan agar aku mengerti semuanya, Kai _hyung_…" Biasanya, Sehun tidak akan memiliki sopan santun pada Kai. Tapi tidak saat ini. Bagaimanapun, Sehun menyayangi Kai seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Hun… Aku… Aku tidak tau kenapa dengan tubuhku. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa melakukan semua itu, terutama pada Kyungsoo _hyung_. Aku…"

Kai menatap pada belakang Sehun. Disana… ada seorang perempuan dengan gaun putihnya yang sudah usang. Rambut berantakan dan mata yang hilang sebelah.

Kai menutup matanya kuat-kuat. "Pergi, Sehun! Pergi! Jangan bertanya kenapa dan jangan membantah! KAU HARUS PERGI SEKARANG! CEPAT!"

Sehun menatap Kai bingung. "Kai _hyung_…"

"PERGI!"

Sehun sedikit takut dengan bentakan Kai yang terakhir. Dan dengan langkah berat, dia berdiri dan berjalan mundur. Menjauhi Kai keluar dari dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

PLAKK

Lay menampar pipi Kai dengan cukup keras. Membuat tanda merah di pipi Kai. "Apa yang lakukan, hah? Kau melukai Kyungsoo, kau lihat? Dan… kau hampir membunuh Sehun! Ada apa denganmu, Kai?!" Emosi Lay memuncak setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Chen tentang apa yang terjadi.

Semua _member_ hanya duduk diam tidak ada yang berani bicara. Bahkan, Suho dan Kris terlihat belum mengambil tindakan.

"_Hyung_, sudah. Tenangkan dirimu…" Baekhyun mengambil langkah untuk mendekat pada Lay. Menenangkan pria itu.

"Kalian harus segera bertindak." Ucap Xiumin. Menatap pada Suho dan Kris bergantian.

Suho menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum berbicara. "Kyungsoo, kau sebaiknya pulang ke rumahmu untuk beberapa waktu sampai keadaan disini membaik dan biar Kai kami yang mengurusnya." Perintah Suho sudah di keluarkan. Sebagai tindakan pertama.

"Kau harus ingat, jangan kembali jika kami tidak menyuruhmu. Jangan menghubungi Kai dalam bentuk apapun. Jangan peduli jika Kai mengatakan dia sakit atau apapun." Kris melanjutkan. "Kau akan pulang sekarang diantar oleh Chanyeol dan Luhan."

Semuanya memandang pada Suho dan Kris. Terlebih Kyungsoo. "_Mwo_? Tidak, _hyung_! Aku tidak mungkin-"

"Mereka benar, _hyung_. Sebaiknya _hyung_ pulang. Atau kau akan semakin mendapat banyak luka jika masih disini. Jangan pikirkan aku." Kai berucap pelan dengan kepalanya yang menunduk.

"Tapi…" Ucap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Tidak ada bantahan. Biar kami yang menyelesaikannya disini." Kris berucap tegas. Membuat Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya hanya diam.

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu, Kyungsoo _hyung_." Tao berbicara, menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"_Hyungdeul_…" Sehun angkat bicara. Namun, sebelum dia benar-benar bicara, matanya sudah menangkap sesuatu yang menakutkan di ujung ruang menonton _dorm_ mereka. Sosok perempuan dengan gaun putih usang yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya menatapnya dengan tajam. Matanya hilang sebelah, membuat Sehun bergidik melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Hun-_ah_?" Lay bertanya.

Sehun masih belum menjawab. Dia melihat perempuan itu yang menyeringai padanya. Tangan perempuan itu terangkat dan bergerak melambai. Seolah memanggil Sehun untuk mendekat padanya.

"Hunnie…" Luhan memanggil.

Sehun masih tidak mendengar segala panggilan yang di tujukan padanya. Anehnya, mata Sehun tidak mau lepas menatap perempuan yang berada di pojok ruangan itu. _Siapa kau?_ Itulah yang menjadi pertayaan untuk Sehun.

'_Kau. Juga. Harus. Mati.'_

Sehun bisa mendengar apa yang di ucapkan perempuan itu. Sehun hanya menutup kuat matanya. _Bukan, Sehun. Dia tidak ada. Dia hanya bercanda!_ Sehun meyakinkan dalam hati. Dan saat membuka matanya kembali…

…perempuan itu sudah tidak berada di sana.

"Siapa kau?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Ayeee, chapter ini selesai ^^**

**Uhuhuu~ kenapa yaa alurnya jadi begini? Terlalu bertele-tele… Tapi, gak apa-apa, daripada kecepetan ^^ hihihii~**

**Nah loh, si hantu udah mulai keliatan identitasnya :P**

**Oke, ceritanya pasaran banget yaa…? Hum…**

**Semoga masih ada yang mau review dan ngasih dukungan ^^**

**Gomawo buat semua yang udah review di chapter kemarin, ne… :D Yang udah ngucapin GWS dan ngasih semangat, aku sangat berterimakasih ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Losing Control**

**.**

**Cast: EXO Member**

**Genre : Horror – Mystery – Romance – Friendship – Etc…**

**Pairing : EXO Official Couple**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Summary :** **"Ish~ kenapa sakit sekali?" "Xing-ah, apa itu kau?"** **"Terkelupas?" "Baek~ cepat turunkan suhunya! Ini sangat panas, haaaa~" "Annyeong…" "KAI!" "Biarkan aku bertemu dengan Kai oppa!" "AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH DIAM SAJA!" "Tao?" [EXO Official Couple / Horror / Mystery / Chap 4]**

**Disclaimer : Cast belong to themselves. But, this story is mine…**

**.**

**a/n : Ini mystery – horror ketiga aku setelah Wedding Dress dan She's My Friend, Appa!... FF ini aku buat sebelum aku memutuskan untuk hiatus panjang~**

**Maaf untuk typo(s), alur kecepetan, kurang teliti dalam milih kata dan nyusun kalimat, segalanya, kesalahan lain yang berserakan, mohon di maafkan *deep bow***

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 4]**

**.**

Kyungsoo memandangi pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca. Rasanya, dirinya sangat aneh saat ini. Terutama wajahnya. Kyungsoo hanya menatapi dirinya sendiri dengan serius. Sambil menyentuh luka yang di buat oleh Jongin, yang membuatnya harus memakai kain kassa dan perban.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dengan Jongin?" Gumam Kyungsoo sendirian.

Ia memang terlalu polos untuk segala hal. Tapi, Kyungsoo tetap ingin mengerti. Kenapa semua _member_ malah menyuruh Kyungsoo pulang dan membiarkan Jongin sendirian disana. Dan lalu, mereka juga melarangnya berkomunikasi dalam bentuk apapun dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya boleh kembali jika Kris atau Suho yang menyuruhnya.

"Hah!" Kyungsoo menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur. Ini adalah kamarnya. Rumah yang selalu dia rindukan. Tapi… Untuk saat ini, Kyungsoo tidak ingin berada disini, karena Jongin-_nya_ pasti sangat kesepian di _dorm_.

Tadi, saat di antar oleh Luhan dan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sudah menitipkan Kai pada mereka. Dan kata Luhan, semua akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan Chanyeol sampai tersenyum hangat untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

Tapi, tetap saja Kyungsoo merasa khawatir, karena ia tidak di perbolehkan untuk berbicara dengan Kai, yang entah akan berjalan berapa lama.

"Oh, telpon Sehun saja." Serunya. Mengambil _android_ yang berada di dekat bantalnya. Kyungsoo akan menghubungi Sehun sekarang. Karena menurutnya, Sehun adalah orang yang tepat untuk ia hubungi saat ini.

"_Ye, Kyungsoo hyung?"_ Sapa Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengukir senyum. "Ah, _yoboseyo_, Hun-_ah_…"

"_Ada apa menelponku?"_

"Um, _anniyo_. Hanya ingin bertanya tentangmu dan semua yang ada di _dorm_. Dan juga Kai. Kalian sedang apa? Dan apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Sehun terkekeh kecil, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar itu dengan jelas. _"Kau baru dua jam meninggalkan dorm dan kau sudah bertanya begitu padaku? Aigooo~ kau sangat merindukan kami? Nadooooo~"_ Jawab Sehun dengan tawa kecil.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya sebal mendengarnya. "Aku kan hanya khawatir. Apa tidak boleh? Lagipula, aku tidak merindukanmu." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

"_Hahaha… Baik, baik. Jangan marah, kau terdengar jelek."_ Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa kecil. _"Aku rasa disini baik-baik saja. Kai di kamarnya, sedangkan yang lain sudah berada di kamar masing-masing. Ini sudah larut dan mereka sepertinya sudah tidur. Kalau aku, aku sedang di ruang tengah. Menonton film action."_

"Sendirian?"

"_Hm, begitulah. Kau mau menemaniku, hyung?"_

Kyungsoo merengut. "Menemanimu? Ah, tidak, terima kasih. Aku juga ingin istirahat. Terlalu banyak bicara membuat pipiku sangat sakit." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"_Oh, kalau begitu tutup saja telponnya. Kau bisa beristirahat. Dan semoga lukamu cepat sembuh, umma…"_

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil mendengar panggilan tersebut dari mulut Sehun. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan telponnya.

Kyungsoo melirik jam _digital_ yang ada di _android_ miliknya, dan dia menghela nafas saat tau kalau ini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Kyungsoo kembali duduk di depan meja riasnya, melihat pantulan dirinya dan memperhatikan luka di pipinya.

"Ish~ kenapa sakit sekali?" Kyungsoo meringis saat tiba-tiba luka di pipinya itu terasa sangat sakit. Bisa Kyungsoo lihat, kain kassa yang menempel itu memunculkan warna merah, sepertinya darahnya kembali keluar dari luka itu.

"Ahh!" Rintihnya. Membuka perban dan kain kassa itu, berniat untuk menggantinya dengan yang baru. Namun, saat hendak membukanya, Kyungsoo begitu terkejut.

Pantulan sosok lain di kaca membuat mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat. Sosok itu tepat di belakangnya, agak jauh sebenarnya. Tapi, dalam satu kedipan mata, sosok perempuan dengan gaun putih usang dan rambut berantakan itu sudah tepat di dekat punggungnya.

Kyungsoo seketika tersentak dengan itu. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan terasa dingin. Kyungsoo tidak mampu untuk beranjak dari duduknya ataupun mengeluarkan suara. Semuanya terasa kaku dan kelu. Yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanya menatap wajah menyeramkan sosok itu dari kaca.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" Kyungsoo berteriak dalam hati dengan mata yang tertutup rapat saat di lihatnya tangan dari sosok itu menyentuh tengkuknya.

GREK

"UGH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trek!

"Ya, Xing-_ah_! Kenapa kau mematikan lampunyaaaaaaaa? Gelap sekali!" Suho berteriak keras saat lampu kamar mendadak mati. Suho yang tadinya sedang tiduran di kasurnya, kini bergerak-gerak ketakutan dengan tidak nyaman. Suho memang tidak suka gelap.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, JOONMA? AKU SEDANG DI DAPUR~ BUKANKAH KAU MEMINTAKU MEMBUATKAN KOPI UNTUKMU~?" Lay menjawab. Suaranya terdengar jauh di telinga Suho. Tentu saja, Lay sedang berada di dapur saat ini.

"Tapi lampu disini mati. Apa sedang mati lampu?" Suho balas berteriak.

"TIDAK, JOONMA~ DISINI TIDAK MATI LAMPU. KAU BISA LIHAT, KALAU DI TENGAH RUMAH SANGAT TERANG." Lay lagi-lagi berteriak untuk menjawab.

Dengan takut, Suho mencoba bangun dan berjalan dengan meraba-raba pada sekitarnya. "Arh, kenapa hanya di kamarku saja yang mati lampu? Aku harus bilang pada _manager hyung_ kalau lampu di kamarku ingin segera di ganti." Suho mengomel sendirian.

"Xing-_ah_, cepat kemarii~!" Sebelum benar-benar menemukan saklar lampu yang di carinya, Suho kembali berteriak memanggil Lay. Tapi kali ini, tidak ada sahutan apapun dari pria yang lahir di Changsa itu.

"Ahh~ _Bingo_!" Suho berseru kecil saat tangannya menemukan saklar lampu yang terletak di dinding dekat lemarinya. "Eh?" Suho mengernyit bingung saat ia merasakan ada tangan yang ikut menyentuh saklar lampu itu.

"Xing-_ah_, apa itu kau?" Tanyanya. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

Trek~!

Lampu kembali menyala dan terang menyapa penglihatan Suho. Posisi pandangannya adalah melihat pada saklar lampu yang sedang ia sentuh bersama tangan orang lain. Dan matanya menyipit saat melihat tangan itu.

"Terkelupas?" Tanyanya. Matanya menelusuri tangan itu. Menuju bahu, dada, leher, dan… wajah!

Mata Suho tiba-tiba membulat dengan wajah memucat. Apa yang di lihatnya benar-benar hal yang paling ia takutkan selama ia hidup. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian berwarna putih usang, rambut berantakan, tangan terkelupas, mata hitam yang bola matanya hilang sebelah.

"S-siapa-k-kau?"

Wanita itu tertawa kecil yang terdengar menakutkan di telinga Suho.

Wajah Suho semakin memucat.

BRUKH~

Suho jatuh dengan tubuh yang terkulai lemas di lantai. Suho pingsan.

23.45 p.m.

**.**

**.**

**.**

02.13 a.m.

Lampu di kamar itu terlihat remang-remang. Memang, karena yang menyala hanyalah lampu tidur yang terletak di meja nakas di samping kasur. Sedangkan lampu terangnya tidak menyala karena pemilik kamar itu tidak suka tidur dengan keadaan yang sangat terang.

Chanyeol bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. "Baek, turunkan suhunya. Ini panas sekaliiii~" Gumamnya tanpa membuka matanya.

Sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk tubuh yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Baek~ cepat turunkan suhunya! Ini sangat panas, haaaa~" Chanyeol lagi-lagi bergumam. Kali ini, tangannya memukul-mukul tubuh di sampingnya, yang ia kira itu adalah _roommate_ tercintanya, Byun Baekhyun.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban yang di keluarkan oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa sangat kesal. "YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN KENAPA KA-" Ucapannya terpotong saat matanya terbuka, yang pertama ia lihat bukanlah Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol membulat dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Tangannya yang dari tadi tersimpan di pinggang Baekhyun, kini ia tarik pelan-pelan.

"MENJAUH! PERGIIII!" Teriak Chanyeol. Bangun dan memukulkan gulingnya pada sosok di sampingnya. Sosok perempuan dengan gaun putih usang dan rambut berantakannya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum mengerikan. "_Annyeong_…" Ucapnya. Suara lembut dan merdu yang pastinya Chanyeol tau kalau suara seperti itu hanya di miliki oleh kalangan hantu di film-film yang pernah ia tonton.

Glek

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Mulutnya tidak mampu lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ia hanya bisa menatap takut pada perempuan menyeramkan itu.

Lagi, perempuan itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Tangannya yang terkelupas dengan sedikit darah itu terulur, menyentuh pipi Chanyeol. "Park Chanyeol…" Bisiknya.

Chanyeol hanya menutup matanya dengan kuat. Berharap kalau semua ini hanya mimpi.

Rasanya dingin dan bulu kuduknya meremang seketika saat tangan perempuan itu menyentuh pipinya.

Wushh~

Chanyeol merasakan angin yang entah masuk dari mana menerpa tubuhya. Saat itu juga, Chanyeol memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Dan…

Tes

Darah menetes dari pipinya. Bau anyir menyapa indera penciuman Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol hanya mematung setelahnya. "A-apa ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ish, kenapa aku harus bangun semalam ini?" Xiumin merutuk pelan. Ia berjalan ke dapur dengan mulut yang menguap. "Ini tidak biasanya."

Xiumin mencuci mukanya di washtafel dan berjalan menuju dimana meja makan berada. Menuangkan air yang berada di dalam botol dan menuangkannya ke gelas. Meneguknya sampai habis.

"Aa, baru jam tiga pagi. Dan aku tidak mengantuk. Aku harus apa sekarang?" Gumamnya gusar. Ia berkeliling dapur, berniat mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia kerjakan.

"Yeah, bangunkan Kris saja!" Serunya girang. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali mendesah pelan. "Haa, aku bisa di wushu Tao kalau mengambil Kris saat tidur."

"Aha! Sehun! Bertanding game saja dengannya! Eh? Ahh~ _magnae_ itu tidak bisa di bangunkan jika masih malam." Xiumin terus merutuk dalam hati, kenapa ia bisa terbangun di saat hari masih sangat pagi seperti ini.

BRUKH

Xiumin menyipitkan matanya. Baru saja ia menangkap suara terjatuh yang sangat keras. "Suara apa itu?" Tanyanya dalam hati. Xiumin terus menajamkan pendengarannya. Berjalan sambil terus memasang telinganya dengan baik.

BUGH

"AGH!"

"KAI!" Xiumin segera berlari saat yakin kalau suara itu adalah milik Kai dan suara terjatuh itu berasal dari kamar Kai.

BRAK~ Xiumin membuka paksa pintu kamar Kai. Dan, sesaat Xiumin mematung di ambang pintu melihat keadaan kamar Kai yang…

"Kai…" Lirihnya. Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata melewati pipi Xiumin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris semakin menarik selimut tebalnya saat keringat terus mengucur di pelipisnya. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gelisah. Sepertinya… mimpi buruk sedang menghampiri Kris.

"_Opaaaaaaa…!"_

Kris bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara perempuan yang berteriak padanya.

"_Biarkan aku bertemu dengan Kai oppa!"_

Lagi. Suara perempuan yang masih sama terdengar jelas oleh Kris.

Kris semakin menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam posisinya. Beberapa suara masih ia dengar.

"_AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH DIAM SAJA!"_

"_Andwae_!" Kris bangun dengan tersentak setelah kalimat terakhir yang dia dengar. Itu… bukan suara perempuan yang sebelumnya. Melainkan suara seorang pria?

"A-apa ini?" Kris memijat pangkal hidungnya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa berputar.

"Tao?" Kris menoleh ke samping, dan dia tidak menemukan Tao disana.

Kris mengernyit bingung. Ini masih jam setengah tiga pagi. Lalu, kemana Tao?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Aih~ ini setengahnya dari biasanya. Lebih pendek dan kurang dari 2000 word…**

**Khekhekhe~ sengaja sih, karena bentar lagi juga udah tamat ^^**

**Oia, kalo lagi mati lampu, kan gelap tuh. Hati-hati yaa, takutnya ada seseorang di pinggir kalian… Atau, kalo lagi bercermin, jangan sering-sering liat ke belakang kalian, takutnya, sesuatu muncul tiba-tiba. Dan kalo lagi tidur, hihihii~ ada yang mendadak meluk pasti seru tuh *di lempar sandal sama readers***

**Bercanda kok, hehehe…**

**Aku Cuma lagi pengen cerita horror ajja setelah semalem aku ngedenger suara perempuan lagi nyanyi di belakang rumah ^^ huaaaaaa, aku ngiranya itu tante-tante gaun putih yang bolong punggungnya. Karena rumah yang aku tempatin ini, di belakangnya kan ada kebun dan parit, nah banyak yang bilang kalo di sana emang jalurnya **_**'dia'**_** kalo lagi jalan-jalan…**

**Huaaaa )*(**

**.**

**(y) Yaish, udah ah… Gak mau bicara horror lagi. Takutnya itu beneran ada dan sekarang itu malem jumat, hiiii~**

**.**

**Yasudah, aku mau ngucapin makasih banget buat dukungan kalian di chapter kemarin. Aku gak nyangka bisa dapet dukungan sebanyak itu. Dan soal kesehatan, Alhamdulillah aku udah baikan setelah menjaga makanan yang harus aku makan. Soal hiatus, kayanya gak jadi. Tapi, aku gak bisa sering-sering update ff. Paling seminggu Cuma satu kali (hari selasa ajja) ^^**

**Sekitar dua chapter lagi di perkirakan udah end ^^**

**Tetep di dukung yaaa…**

**.**

**Nah loh, yang hantunya itu cewe, tapi kenapa Kris denger suara cowo? O.O**

**Kai kenapa? O.O**

**Kyungsoo chapter depan kembali ke dorm!**

**Oi, Chanyeol sama Suho kasian… T-T**

**Baekhyun sama Tao, kemana?**

**Ahihiii~ tunggu chap depan ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Losing Control**

**.**

**Cast: EXO Member**

**Genre : Horror – Mystery – Romance – Friendship – Etc…**

**Pairing : EXO Official Couple**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Summary :** **"Jebal~ keluarkan sosok yang memakai tubuhku ini. Aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo hyung terluka. Hiks…" "Kenapa Suho bisa mendadak sakit begini?"** **"Roh penasaran?" "Apa kalian sudah melihat teaser foto pertama yang di reveal oleh SM?" 'Gila! Dia gila!' "Chanyeol… Chanyeol… Dia…" "Tapi kalau tidak begitu, semuanya tidak akan pernah selesai, manager hyung! [EXO Official Couple / Horror / Mystery / Chap 5]**

**Disclaimer : Cast belong to themselves. But, this story is mine…**

**.**

**a/n : Cerita kayanya gak sesuai sama genre -_- horror berkurang malah jadi misteri nih… Hehehe :D**

**Maaf untuk typo(s), alur kecepetan, kurang teliti dalam milih kata dan nyusun kalimat, segalanya, kesalahan lain yang berserakan, mohon di maafkan *deep bow***

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 5]**

**.**

Xiumin melihatnya. Melihat Kai yang tidur di lantai dan merapat pada tembok. Memeluk dirinya sendiri seolah dia sedang kesakitan. Kai mengerang, Kai meringis. Itu yang membuat Xiumin meneteskan air matanya melihat Kai yang menyedihkan. Yang Xiumin dengar, Kai hanya menggumam _'Kyungsoo hyung'_ dengan sangat lirih.

Xiumin mendekati tubuh Kai. Dia menyentuh bahunya pelan. Xiumin mengernyit saat yang di rasakan adalah suhu dingin dari tubuh Kai. "Kai-_ah_, ayo bangun…" Ucap Xiumin. Mencoba membawa Kai kembali pada kasurnya.

Kai menurut. Ia menerima uluran tangan Xiumin dan membuat dirinya kini terduduk di kasurnya. Kai menatap Xiumin lama sekali. Pandangan matanya sendu, seolah Kai ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Kau kenapa, Kai?" Tanya Xiumin lembut. Memang, sebelumnya Xiumin sangat benci dengan anak ini setelah insiden kemarin dimana Kai yang membentaknya tidak sopan. Tapi melihat hal ini, Xiumin juga tidak akan diam saja.

Bruk

Kai memeluk Xiumin. Erat. Sangat erat. Membuat Xiumin hanya diam dengan matanya yang membesar. "_Waeyo_?" Tanyanya lagi. Mencoba tenang dan berharap bisa menenangkan Kai dengan sentuhan tangannya.

Dapat Xiumin rasakan kalau piyama yang dia kenakan sudah basah pada bagian bahunya. Xiumin juga merasakan tubuh Kai yang bergetar dan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan isakan kecil.

"_Hyungie_… Tolong aku, _hyung_… Bantu aku. Keluarkan sosok lain dalam diriku, _hyung_. Jebal~ aku tidak ingin melukai siapapun lagi. Aku tidak mau melihat semuanya kacau hanya karenaku. Aku mohon, _hyung_. Bantu aku…" Kai mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tubuh Xiumin, membuat Xiumin sedikit terheran karenanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kai-_ah_?" Xiumin mencoba untuk sabar. Ia tau, ia tidak boleh terburu-buru mengambil kesimpulan dari apa yang di katakan oleh Kai barusan.

Isakan dari Kai masih terdengar lirih. Membuat Xiumin miris mendengarnya. "_Jebal_~ keluarkan sosok yang memakai tubuhku ini. Aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo _hyung_ terluka. Hiks…" Kai melepaskan pelukannya pada Xiumin. Menatap Xiumin dengan lekat.

"Kai…"

Puk

Kai memejamkan matanya dan saat itu juga kesadarannya hilang. Jatuh pada bahu Xiumin yang dengan sigap menahannya.

"Kai! Hei, Kai! Kau kenapa? Jangan bercanda! Bangun!" Xiumin memanggil-manggil nama Kai sambil menepuk pipi Kai pelan. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Kai. Dan dari sana, Xiumin tau kalau Kai membutuhkan bantuannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lay memeras haduk kecil yang sudah terlebih dahulu di celupkan pada air hangat. Menaruh handuk kecil itu di kening Suho yang sedang terbaring dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Kenapa Suho bisa mendadak sakit begini?" Tanya Luhan. Pria cantik itu sedang menemani Lay di _dorm_, menjaga Suho yang mendadak sakit.

Lay menggeleng pelan sambil membuang nafas khawatir. "Aku juga tidak tau." Jawabnya. Melirik Luhan sebentar kemudian kembali fokus pada Suho. "Semalam, Suho menyuruhku membuatkanya kopi. Dan saat aku di dapur, Suho berteriak kalau kamarnya mati lampu padahal di ruangan lain tidak. Ketika aku kembali, aku sudah menemukan Suho yang pingsan dengan tubuhnya yang panas di lantai."

Luhan hanya diam. Memperhatikan Suho dengan lekat.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kai? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Lay bertanya. Membuat Luhan tersentak ketika sedang serius mengamati seluruh tubuh Suho yang di balut selimut hangat.

"Ah, Sehun menelponku tadi. Katanya, lambung Kai memiliki masalah serius. Kalau sadar nanti, Kai harus menjalani operasi ringan. Suhu tubuhnya sangat dingin. Dan sepertinya, kesehatan Kai sedang menurun drastis." Jawab Luhan.

Lay mengangguk mengerti. "Aku minta maaf karena belum bisa menemani Kai di rumah sakit. Aku harus menjaga Suho dulu." Kata Lay, sedikit menyesal.

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Menyentuh bahu Lay pelan. "Kami mengerti dan kau tenang saja. Sudah ada Xiumin, Kris, Chen, dan Sehun disana. Tao juga akan menyusul sebentar lagi." Luhan menenangkan Lay yang sepertinya sangat merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa ikut menjaga Kai di rumah sakit. Luhan tau, Suho begitu penting untuk Lay. Ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisi Lay. "Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan di _dorm_ untuk menemani kalian. Aku juga begitu." Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Dia juga harus tau, _gege_…" Lay mendongak untuk menatap Luhan yang berdiri di dekatnya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum menjawab. Ia tidak yakin dengan jawabannya kali ini. "Aku tidak tau. Tapi mungkin, Kris akan melakukan yang terbaik. Tidak mungkin ia berlaku egois saat ini. Kai juga membutuhkannya sekarang."

Lay terdiam sebentar. Kembali mengingat apa yang kemarin di ceritakan Jung _Ahjumma_. Tentang seseorang yang meninggal secara tragis, tentang keanehan Kai, tentang Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang menjadi korban Kai, dan segalanya.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Lay menatap Luhan dengan lekat. "_Gege_, aku ingin bicara." Ucap Lay.

Luhan mengernyit bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xiumin terduduk dengan gelisah di ruang tunggu rumah sakit itu. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian pagi tadi. Saat Kai menangis, saat Kai yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadarannya, dan Kai yang meminta bantuannya.

'_Bantuan apa?'_ Batinnya. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi sehingga Sehun yang ada di sampingnya hanya menatapnya bingung. Xiumin menghela nafas gusar terus menerus. _'Tenang, Xiumin… Berpikir yang benar agar kau menemukan jawabannya.'_ Batin Xiumin lagi.

"_Hyung_, kau kenapa? Aneh sekali." Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Xiumin. Membuat Xiumin menatap lurus pada mata _magnae_ termudanya.

"Aa, kau ini iseng sekali. Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, huuuhhh…" Xiumin menepuk pelan lengan Sehun, bermaksud untuk memarahinya. Mimik wajahnya juga sangat panik dan terkejut. Begitu kelihatannya.

Sehun meringis sakit. Tepukan Xiumin di tangannya lumayan sakit. "Kenapa _hyung_ marah? Aku kan hanya bertanya, 'ada apa'? Bukan bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ish~" Xiumin hanya mengeluarkan desahan sebalnya.

"Memang, _hyung_ sedang memikirkan apa?" Sehun kembali pada pertanyaannya yang tadi. Sehun sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang sedang di pikirkan Xiumin, sehingga membuat wajahnya menjadi sangat serius.

Xiumin diam sebentar. Melirik Sehun kemudian kembali menunduk. Ia tidak yakin, harus bercerita pada Sehun atau tidak. "Ini berhubungan dengan Kai." Ucap Xiumin akhirnya.

Sehun sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. "Kai?"

Xiumin mengangguk. "Ya, Kai…" Gumamnya.

"Memang… ada apa dengan Kai?"

_Hyung_ tertuanya itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak tau, Sehun. Tadi pagi sebelum dia dalam keadaan pingsan, dia memelukku, meminta bantuanku untuk mengeluarkan sosok lain di dalam dirinya. Dia bilang tidak ingin melukai siapapun lagi, terlebih Kyungsoo dan kau. Aku tidak mengerti. Dari semua perkataannya, tidak ada satupun yang bisa aku pahami. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Dan permintaannya itu, argh!" Xiumin mengakhiri ceritanya dengan mengerang pelan. Ia benar-benar frustasi saat ini.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian tersenyum halus. "_Hyung_ khawatir pada Kai?"

"Tentu saja! _Hyung_ macam apa aku ini jika tidak mengkhawatirkan orang senakal dia?!"

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Dengarkan aku untuk kali ini, _hyung_… Aku tidak akan pernah brbohong padamu." Nada suara Sehun terdengar serius setelah dia tertawa kecil barusan. Menatap Xiumin dengan lekat. "Dari awal, aku sudah merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan Kai. Kau tau? Semarah apapun Kai, dia tidak akan berbuat kasar. Apalagi pada Kyungsoo _hyung_. Matanya selalu merah, dan setelah berbuat kasar dia akan menangis. Menurutmu apa yang terjadi?"

Xiumin berpikir. Ia mencoba mencari tau apa jawaban yang di tanyakan oleh Sehun. "Ah! Apa maksudmu…"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya. Jika kau berpikir sama denganku, maka jawabannya adalah Kita harus membuat orang yang mengendalikan Kai keluar dan berhenti mengganggu kita." Potong Sehun, yakin.

"Tapi… bukankah itu sulit? Kita tidak tau apa-apa, dan ini hanya sebatas perkiraan. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengan semua dugaan ini? Lagipula, kita tidak mungkin menyebutnya pekerjaan seseorang bukan?"

"Aku tidak tau _hyungdeul_ pernah melihat sesuatu yang sama denganku atau tidak. Sesosok perempuan yang selalu berada di dekat Kai. Dengan gaun putih yang usang dan rambut berantakan. Mata hitam dan yang sebelahnya hilang." Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak ingin membahas perempuan itu, kalau bisa. Terlalu menakutkan.

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku kira dia itu adalah…"

"Roh penasaran?" Xiumin memotong. Menatap Sehun sama seriusnya dengan anak itu menatapnya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Ceritakan saja ini pada _hyungdeul_ yang lain. Mungkin mereka bisa membantu. Kita tidak mungkin terus begini, kan?"

Xiumin kembali menunduk. _'Haruskah?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ChenChen!" Panggil Kris. "Kau pergi ke _food court_ sendirian saja, ya? Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus sebentar." Lanjutnya.

Chen, orang yang berjalan di depan Kris berhenti dan menoleh pada pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kenapa? Kau mau kemana memangnya, _ge_?" Mata Chen terlihat sedang mengintimidasi sang _leader_ yang jauh lebih tegas dari Suho itu.

"Aku…"

"Kencan dengan Tao? Astaga,_ gege_~ disaat begini kau masih saja bisa memikirkan kencan dan-"

NYUUTT

"YAAA, AAAAA! Sakiiiit, Yifan-_gege_!" Chen memotong kelimat dugaannya pada Kris dengan sebuah ringisan kesakitan saat Kris menarik telinga Chen dan memelintirnya pelan.

"Aku tidak akan begini kalau kau tidak mencari masalah denganku." Kata Kris yang terdengar datar dan dingin.

"Ya, aku kan hanya memiliki dugaan saja…" Chen mengerucutkan bibirnya. Seandainya ada Xiumin, Chen pasti sudah mendapat perlakuan manis dari _hyung_ tercintanya itu.

"Tapi dugaanmu itu keterlaluan."

"Lalu, apa sebenarnya urusanmu itu?" Chen menuntut. Menatap Kris dengan intens.

Kris membuang nafasnya gusar. "Aku harus menelpon Kyungsoo dan menyuruhnya segera kemari. Dan lalu, aku harus pergi untuk menemui _manager hyung_. Kau beli saja makanan untukmu, Xiumin, dan Sehun. Oh, untuk Tao juga karena sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Kalau Kyungsoo sudah disini dan aku belum kembali, katakan pada Xiumin untuk menjelaskan semuanya yang terjadi. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti…" Kris berjalan perlahan berbalik arah. Meninggalkan Chen yang hanya mengerutkan keningnya di tangga pertama menuju _food court_.

"Hhhh~ Dia memang selalu serius sendiri…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Apa kalian sudah melihat teaser foto pertama yang di reveal oleh SM?" Seorang gadis berseragam SMA dan memakai kacamata itu terlihat heboh dengan teman-teman perempuannya yang lain. Membahas sesuatu yang sepertinya sedang menjadi perbincangan hangat._

"_Iya, aku sudah melihatnya, Mingyu-ah. Dia tampan. Aku bisa lihat warna kulitnya yang kecoklatan namun terkesan eksotis. Wajahnya rupawan dan argh, bahkan dia mengalahkan idolaku yang lain." Sahut temannya yang bername-tag Song Johyun._

"_Namanya Kai, kan?"_

"_Aku rasa dia akan di tempatkan sebagai visual nantinya. Lihat saja perawakannya, sangat sempurna."_

"_Aaaaa~ Kai, Kai, Kai… Kai oppa… Saranghaeyooooo~!" Johyun menjerit-jerit ala fangirl. Membayangkan betapa tampannya seseorang yang baru saja di reveal oleh sebuah agensi terkemuka Korea semalam, yang nantinya akan membentuk sebuah boyband baru._

"_EKHEMM!" Mingyu terbatuk pelan. Membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan kemudian melewati teman-temannya dengan sinis. "Sekali lagi kalian mengatakan kalau kalian mencintai Kai, maka kalian akan melihat akibatnya." Ancamnya. "Kai. Itu. Milikku." Tegasnya di akhir kalimat dengan penuh penekanan._

_Ketiga temannya hanya menelan ludahnya kasar. Mereka takut dengan perubahan Mingyu yang mendadak. Aneh sekali._

"_Mingyu-ah, kita sama-sama fans. Jadi, wajar kan kalau kita mengidolakan mereka dan mengatakan mencintai mereka? Kita akan mendukung mereka dan tentunya Kai bersama dengan fans di seluruh dunia yang lainnya…" Park Soojin tersenyum canggung._

_Glek!_

_Soojin, Johyun, dan Ahyeon kembali menelan ludahnya dengan kasar dan terpaksa saat Mingyu menatap tajam pada mereka. "Aku bilang, Kai itu milikku! Apa kalian tidak mendengarnya, hah?!"_

_Ketiga temannya itu hanya diam._

"_Dan… aku sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Untuk bisa menemukan dimana nanti mereka akan tinggal dan aku yakin aku akan bisa menerobos masuk lalu membawa Kai pergi bersamaku." Mingyu tertawa sedikit keras._

'_Kenapa dengannya?' – Park Soojin_

'_Apa dia sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya hanya karena sebuah teaser foto?' – Song Johyun_

'_Gila! Dia gila!' – Go Ahyeon_

_._

_Sudah beberapa hari ini, Mingyu bolos dari sekolahnya yang baru saja menginjak kelas pertama di SMA. Selama teaser-teaser yang di keluarkan SM belum selesai, begitulah Mingyu. Tidak pernah masuk sekolah dan hanya akan mengurung diri di kamarnya. Bersama dengan Laptop, Smartphone dan alat-alat canggih lainnya._

_Sepertinya ia tidak kenal lelah untuk mencari-cari info terbaru tentang seseorang yang saat ini telah mengambil alih hati dan perhatiannya –secara tidak sengaja-._

_Tangan dan matanya terus bergerak-gerak di depan laptopnya. Mengklik, membaca, dan berpindah dari situs ini ke situs itu. Bolehkan aku mengatakan kalau saat ini dia adalah seorang fans yang sangat nekat?_

_Senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Usahanya satu minggu ini tidak sia-sia. Kini, ia sudah menemukan jawaban dan ia yakin apa yang ia temukan saat ini __**pasti akan membawanya pada kebahagiaan.**_

"_Kai oppa… aku akan datang besok ke dorm pertamamu!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"K-kenapa begitu?" Luhan tampak begitu pucat setelah mendengar apa yang di bicarakan Lay. Yang Lay sampaikan pada Luhan adalah apa yang ia dengar dari cerita Jung _Ahjumma_ kemarin.

Lay membuang nafasnya pelan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa di ruang tengah. "Begitulah, _ge_… Aku yakin, Jung _Ahjumma_ tidak berbohong dan dia melihat kejadiannya." Ucap Lay.

"Kau benar, Lay-_ah_… Aku satu pendapat denganmu." Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. "Lalu, menurutmu bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi pada Kai juga merupakan salah satu dari apa yang di ceritakan oleh Jung _Ahjumma_?"

Lay menatap Luhan lekat. Beberapa detik kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tau, _ge_. Jung _Ahjumma_ belum menceritakan sepenuhnya karena waktu itu kau menelpon memberitaukan keadaan _dorm_ yang kacau. Jung _Ahjumma_ menyuruh kita datang lagi kesana atau paling tidak kita bertanya pada _manager hyung_ karena dia juga tau tentang hal ini…" Jawabnya.

"_Manager hyung_? Kalau dia tau, kenapa tidak pernah bercerita pada kita?"

"Aku tidak tau tentang itu. Tapi, _manager hyung_ juga pasti punya alasan. Aku hanya takut, apa yang terjadi pada Suho sekarang adalah akibat dari itu juga…" Lay berkata sedih. Membuat Luhan hanya bisa mengelus punggung Lay lembut.

"Tenanglah. Suho sakit mungkin karena terlalu lelah. Jangan dulu memiliki pikiran yang buruk."

Lay mengangguk mengerti.

"_Hyungie_!" Baekhyun muncul dengan nafas yang terengah. Membuat Luhan dan Lay menatap Baekhyun dengan serius. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat panik.

"_Waeyo_, Baekhyun-_ah_?" Tanya Luhan.

"Chanyeol… Chanyeol… Dia…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris terlihat sedang berdiri di sebuah lorong sepi bersama dengan seseorang. "Terimakasih sudah mau datang, _manager hyung_…" Ucap Kris. Menatap seseorang di hadapannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tak masalah. Tapi, aku masih bingung apa yang membuatmu ingin menemuiku di tempat yang sepi seperti ini. Apakah ini masalah yang penting? Bukankah seharusnya kau menikmati liburan panjangmu, _leader_?" _Manager hyung_ itu terkekeh pelan. Membuat Kris mau tidak mau harus tertawa sedikit lebih keras. Menghilangkan canggung.

"Sebenarnya ini memang masalah penting. Kau harus percaya ketika aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Dan berjanjilah untuk menjawab jujur beberapa pertanyaan yang akan aku ajukan…"

_Manager hyung_ menatap Kris bingung. "Tentang apa?"

"Berjanji dulu padaku dan aku akan memulai berbicara."

_Manager hyung_ menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Raut wajah Kris saat serius memang menyeramkan. "Baiklah, aku berjanji, tuan _leader_." Tawanya kecil.

"Begini, di _dorm_ sedang ada masalah. Kai di rawat karena dia memiliki masalah di lambung dan harus menjalani operasi ringan jika dia sadar nanti. Sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah terlihat makan dan bergelagat aneh. Kai seperti bukan dirinya. Bahkan Kai melukai Kyungsoo dengan berniat menusuknya dengan pisau dari belakang, mencoba mencekik Kyungsoo di tengah malam, dan hampir saja membuat Sehun kehilangan nafasnya."

"_MWO_?"

Kris mengangguk. "Dan hari ini, Suho mendadak sakit dan sedang tidak sadar di _dorm_. Saat ini, aku menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk pulang ke rumahnya dulu." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, Kris? Kau tau, kalau tidak cepat di tangani maka berita-berita yang tidak benar akan beredar dengan sangat luas dalam hitungan detik dan itu akan menghancurkan kalian bahkan SM!"

"Sekarang bukan itu masalahnya!"

_Manager hyung_ diam.

"Sehun beberapa kali melihat bayangan seorang perempuan dengan gaun putih yang terlihat usang dan rambutnya berantakan. Anak itu juga sempat melihat matanya yang hilang sebelah. Sehun bilang kalau ia melihat perempuan itu di dekat Kai. Dan ketika aku mencari tau sedikit, Jung _Ahjumma_ memberikan sedikit cerita jika…"

_Manager hyung_ menatap Kris tidak percaya.

"…jika sebelum kami menempati _dorm_ itu, seseorang pernah meninggal dengan tragis disana. Dia adalah fans fanatik Kai yang sengaja menunggu disana hanya untuk dapat melihat Kai dan berbicara dengannya. Aku yakin, alasan perempuan itu menggunakan tubuh Kai saat ini adalah karena…"

_Manager hyung_ melepaskan kacamatanya dan menatap Kris serius. "Baiklah, tidak ada gunanya aku menutupi semuanya. Apa yang kau dengar dari nyonya Jung itu memang benar. Pernah ada seseorang yang meninggal dengan tragis satu jam sebelum kalian menempati _dorm_ kalian yang sekarang." Ucapnya pelan.

Kris menyipitkan matanya.

"Perempuan itu benar-benar berniat membawa Kai pergi. Dan… dia meninggal karena kesalahannya sendiri."

"Maksudnya?"

"Hanya ayahnya yang sampai saat ini tidak menerima kalau Park Mingyu meninggal akibat kesalahannya sendiri."

Kris merengut bingung.

"Aku akan bercerita padamu. Tapi tidak disini…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun, kenapa dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa dia menjadi begitu?" Luhan menatap prihatin pada Chanyeol yang sekarang terlihat sedang duduk di pojok kamarnya sendiri sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tau, Luhan-_gege._ Tadi kita masih tertawa dan mengobrol dengan seperti biasanya. Tapi, setelahnya dia berteriak ketakutan dan berlari menuju pojok kamar dan seperti ini keadaannya…" Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada yang begitu sedih. Ia juga tidak mau orang yang dia sayangi seperti ini tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"TIDAK! JANGAN MENDEKAT! PERGI!"

Lay meringis saat mendengar Chanyeol yang berteriak kencang. "Apa maksudnya itu, Baekhyun-_ah_?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Dari tadi Chanyeol terus meneriakkan kalimat yang sama…"

"JANGAN MENGGANGGU KAMI, KUMOHON…"

Baekhyun menatap nanar pada Chanyeol yang terlihat menyedihkan di pojok kamarnya. "Kita harus bagaimana sekarang?" Lirihnya.

Memang, saat ini mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Di _dorm_ hanya ada Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, Suho yang sakit, dan Chanyeol yang sedang dalam keadaan aneh. Tao tadi pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Kai. Belum ada satupun orang yang pulang dari rumah sakit baik itu Xiumin ataupun Kris.

"Kita harus tenang. Aku akan menghubungi Kris dulu dan memberitaukannya tentang keadaan Suho juga Chanyeol." Kata Luhan berusaha tenang. Karena saat ini, dialah yang paling tua disini dan harus bisa mengambil sikap yang bijak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kai Oppa… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu seperti ini. Tapi aku mohon, bebaskan aku juga dan biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang. Tolong aku…"_

_._

"_Suho Oppa, aku begitu mencintaimu dan member lainnya. Tapi, tolong aku. Aku ingin bebas tanpa ada yang menahanku. Ini sakit, Oppa!"_

_._

"_Chanyeol Oppa, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Tapi tolong, aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mwo_?! _Hyung_, kau bercanda! Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi dan kau tidak mengurusnya sama sekali? Astaga, _hyung_… Seandainya saja kau bercerita lebih awal atau setidaknya dari awal saja kau menceritakan ini, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja." Kris mengacak rambutnya kasar. Sungguh, pikirannya sedang rumit saat ini.

"Jika kau di posisiku saat itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sebagai tindakanmu, hah?" Tanya _manager hyung_ dengan sedikit penekanan dalam kalimat tanyanya. "Itu juga bagian yang di ambil oleh agensi. CEO menyuruhku melakukan semua ini…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Biar aku yang mengurus ini. Aku akan membawa Tao untukku ikut ke Daegu, menemui ayah dari Park Mingyu dan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya."

"Percuma. Semua akan sia-sia. Kau tidak pernah tau bagaimana tuan Park itu, Kris!"

"Tapi kalau tidak begitu, semuanya tidak akan pernah selesai, _manager hyung_! Kai akan semakin tersiksa begitupun dengan Park Mingyu. Ini salah kita, dan kita juga harus bertanggung jawab!" Bentak Kris tidak kalah kasar.

_Manager hyung_ hanya diam dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat.

Drrtt Drrtt

Ponsel Kris bergetar pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Kris mengambil ponselnya dengan kasar dan menerima panggilan yang belum sempat ia lihat siapa nama pemanggilnya.

"_Yoboseyo…_"

"…"

Mata Kris membulat. "Apa?! Kenapa bisa begitu? Baik, aku akan segera pulang. Jaga Chanyeol jangan sampai terjadi apapun."

PIP

"Maaf, _hyung_. Aku harus pergi. Terjadi sesuatu dengan Chanyeol dan Suho. Aku akan pulang ke _dorm_ dan secepatnya menyelsaikan ini. Terimakasih kopi hangatnya dan terimakasih untuk waktu dan ketersediaan _hyung_ menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi. _Gomawo_… Aku permisi."

BRAK

Kris membuka pintu _pantry_ kantor SM dengan kasar dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju mobil yang dia parkir di _basement_ gedung.

Meninggalkan _manager hyung_ yang tidak berkutik sedikitpun.

"Maafkan aku, anak-anak…" Gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Asiikk~ besok chapter terakhir ^^**

**Horrornya berkurang dan di gantiin dengan misteri yang kuat… Tapi chapter depan kayaknya semua genre ada… Dari horror, misteri, romance, dan bahkan friendship sama family… :D**

**Oke sip, makasih atas semua dukungan kalian… Yang ngeri baca chapter kemarin, aku juga sama. Ngeri juga pas lagi nyisir rambut di depan kaca. Hiii~ taku ada sesuatu di belakang #plakk**


End file.
